sprinkles!
by McMuffin
Summary: When Addison discovers the empty doughnut box in her car, it leads to reminiscence of her relationship with Kevin, and stirs up her hidden feelings. A bittersweet & cute HotCop! oneshot, which ends with the power of sprinkles.


**Mmm, clearly HotCop! distract me _way_ too easily.** **I already have another idea forming in this virus-wracked mind of mine. LOL.  
Italics = flashbacks, obviously ;)**

-~-**  
**

Cleaning out her car in a search for her lost Christian Louboutin shoe in a race to beat the clock- not wanting to be late to yet another morning meeting- Addison came across a certain pink box that she could not remember what it was for. She frowned, leaned over the joystick to pull the box out from under the passenger seat, then hit her head on the glove box when sitting up again.

"Mother fu-"

She stopped herself mid-curse, knowing swearing was a bad habit she needed to lose. Hands flew to her now-pounding head and the pink box dropped, the lid flying out and coloured speckles flying out all over the floor of her car. Who knew glove boxes hurt so much? A few minutes later, after deciding a couple of Tylenol would fix her headache, she changed from searching for her shoes, to looking at the coloured things she was sure she had not imagined.

"What the-"

She picked up a tiny pink… cylindrical object, that she could not recognise. It looked like plasticine, smelt like nothing, and tasted like sugar. Yes, she was still a firm believer in the 'looks like, smells like, tastes like' theory- and being a doctor, knew that she was more likely to obtain a germ from sleeping on the desk in her office than eating something that had been on the floor of her car for all of twenty seconds.

Upon observing more of the rainbow sugary things on the floor, some stuck together by what looked like chocolate, she realised they were sprinkles.

"Sprinkles?"

She spoke aloud a lot when she had only been awake half an hour. Frowning through the haze of memories she tried to remember what the pink box of sprinkles had been for, until she remembered. Oh how she remembered.

_"I came to woo."_

_"Woo?" She had been suspicious._

_"I got sprinkles." He had flashed her his signature cute grin as he revealed a box of donuts._

_"This is you wooing?" She had attempted to blow him off, not wanting to be in the conversation any longer- still completely mortified by the message she had left him._

_"This is me being charmed by your rambling and incoherent message and asking you to lunch." Only he would not be put off by her partly psychotic message._

She slumped back in the driver's seat, many vivid memories invading her subconscious and ruining what shred of clarity she had. So much for making the morning meeting.

-~-

She remembered how the donut box ended up under the seat. It had been maybe their eighth date, maybe their ninth.

_"Mmm… that tastes good." She had giggled, kissing his lips to retrieve another taste of the strawberry frosting on his lips._

_"Hmm I bet. I do taste pretty good." He had winked at her._

_She had jokingly slapped him before he had leaned up to capture her lips. She had giggled once again and reached down to lower the back of the seat down as she straddled his lap._

_"Baby, we're in the parking lot." He had muttered._

_She had pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I have tinted windows."_

_"True." He had slotted the now empty pink box under the chair. "I can't believe you kept my donuts this long."_

_She had giggled. "Well you did say they lasted forever, so…"_

_His hands had gone to her hips. "Mmm. They definitely do." He had winked at her again and she knew he wasn't referring to the donuts._

She sighed at the memory; they had had so many good times. Truly good times, not the kind which came and went amongst many bad times, but the kind where they were relaxing and having fun because they knew they could goof off around the other without fear of embarrassment, and not because they felt they didn't have enough fun in their relationship.

How they had ended up where they had still astounded Addison. It was as if some kind of 'off' switch had been flipped inside of them, no more love, no more caring, no more sweet gestures like sprinkles on a not particularly good morning. No longer had they been in the truly good times, but in the sometimes-good times.

_"Look, Kev, donuts!" Addison had exclaimed as they passed a donut stall at the carnival._

_"Yum. Wonder if they're as good as the ones I brought you that time?" He had pulled her in close to him as they walked through the chilly night._

_"Well let's find out then." She'd grinned up at him and he had smirked down at her._

_"Okay."_

_"Oh, Kev! They can make them on the spot if we want!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yup, sign says so." She had grinned widely, as if she was the smartest person in the universe._

_"Really?" He'd asked again._

_"Yup." She had turned away from him to point him to the sign when suddenly he had been standing pressed up behind her, nuzzling her neck._

_"Mmm…" Her sighs had no longer been directed at the hot donuts._

-~-

Cleaning up the fragments around forty minutes after she had first slumped down in the chair, and around twenty minutes after the morning meeting had begun, she was still sucked into the whirlpool of memories. No longer remembering just the good times, but the bad.

_"Another drink?" She'd offered when he finished his beer._

_"No, I've got to work later." He had replied in a flat tone._

_"Later? It's already ten-"_

_"Yeah, well, I have a shift at twelve."_

_"Okay then…" Uncomfortable silence. "Well… I'm going to bed… feel free to come up and catch a few hours sleep before your shift."_

_"Okay." He had still been talking in monotone. _

_She'd stood up reluctantly, and when he had seen the look on her face, he'd tugged her down to kiss her softly, but it had been a kiss of guilt rather than a kiss of pure nicety._

-~-

"Damn stupid… sprinkles!"

She hadn't eaten sprinkled donuts since that time they had eaten them a month after he'd first given them to her to 'woo' her, and she didn't think she'd ever be able to again.

The sprinkles had been the real beginning to their relationship, more so than the few dates they had shared pre-incoherent phone message. The sprinkles had also been his first gift to her, and they had been one of the things that attracted her to him, his originality. He hadn't gone all out with roses or chocolates to woo her- especially since she knew he didn't have the money to always splash out- but he'd stuck to what he liked, and what he thought she'd like. Which she did, despite initially trying to seem like she didn't like how he wooed her, actually she'd loved it.

Unable to sweep them all into the box with her bare hands, she left her car to find the vacuum.

"Please… please suck them up." She told her vacuum.

-~-

She needed every trace of the rainbow sugar out of her car, every trace of Kevin. It had been a few months since their break up, but she wasn't going to lie to herself- it had stung, a lot. Kevin was her first relationship that was created basically from scratch.

She didn't know him through work; he didn't know a thing about her past. It was just her and him and their personalities. No bad rumours or past fights to set them back, just them and their present actions, and they had failed. She still blamed herself- unable to break free of the constraints placed upon her from divorce. Her heart had been too walled in, she had been too controlling, wanting everything on her turf, and, when he did meet her upbringing and lifestyle without so much as an explanation or defence from her, he had pulled away.

She didn't blame him, he was supposed to have her by his side when her brother trash talked him for no reason but for his being of a 'lower class' and she hadn't. She was supposed to adjust to fit with him, not force him to adjust and fit into the posh, flippant world she had suddenly displayed. A world which she had thought she could run from, but turns out she couldn't.

_"So you never did tell me where you got those donuts from." Addison had grinned as she took a bite of her not-so-delicious non-sprinkled cinnamon donut._

_"Ahh, secret." He'd tapped his temple with a sly grin._

_"Ke-evvv."_

_"Stop whining." He'd joked. "I'll tell you one day."_

_"But I want to know nowwww."_

_He'd smirked. "Cute, Ad, real cute."_

_She'd opted for the less cute, more sexy route and had leaned forwards to reach something on the coffee table, purposefully giving him an eyeful down her top._

_"When is one day?"_

_He'd gulped, and changed his mind. "Today?"_

-~-

"Addison, where were you? Why are you so late?" Naomi exclaimed as Addison strode into the office right at ten am, the time of her first patient.

"Maggie Stolarek?" Addison called out to her patient who stood up from the waiting room. "Hi, I'm Dr. Montgomery… Dell will show you to exam room three, I'll be in in a minute."

"Addison!" Naomi hissed, following Addison to her office.

"I was looking for my shoe-" Addison dropped her handbag on her desk.

"And that took an hour?"

"-And cleaning sprinkles out of my car."

"Sprinkles?"

Addison walked out to see her patient, ignoring all thoughts of Kevin, or at least, trying to, until her patient mentioned that her husband was a police officer.

-~-

_"I don't want to get out of the car… it's raining!" Addison had exclaimed._

_"It's just a little rain-"_

_Thunder. Lightning. Hail._

_"Oh yeah, just a little rain." She'd scoffed._

_"I take that back."_

_She'd shivered and he had wrapped his arms around her, then after deciding it was too uncomfortable to lean across the middle of the car, he'd let go of her and climbed into the backseat._

_"How do you expect me to climb through there in this?" She'd gestured at her dress and heels._

_"Take the heels off for starters." He'd smirked._

_She had done as he said, and soon she had been curled up in his arms, the heels scattered in her car somewhere as the sky lit up with various shades of white and yellow amongst the blue and black._

Sniffles were all that were heard from her bedroom. Ever since that morning she was plagued with memories of Kevin and her together, and more regret than she thought she had boxed away. Seems like their relationship really was one of the more important one in her life, and while throwing out the pink box in the trash, she came to the realisation that it was one she wanted back.

-~-

"Twelve assorted sprinkled donuts please." She asked the man behind the counter at the bakery. Le Coeur, a fitting name for the bakery where she was buying the donuts meant to win back the heart of the man that she, well, felt strongly for.

-~-

He's walking up his driveway, fumbling with his keys when he sees her. The breath catches in his throat and he slows down when he approaches her.

Upon sight, all thoughts and pre-rehearsed speeches of love flee from her mind. She's aware she looks like a gaping cod- mouth open, poised on the edge of revealing her feelings, and considering turning and running from a stunned Kevin.

"Addison…" He's hoping, praying even that she's come to tell him that she wants him back, that she forgives him for being a jerk, that she'll promise not to chase other men again. He's not over her and he's not sure he ever wants to be.

"I got sprinkles." She eventually says with a hopeful smile, opening the pink box he's only just realised she was holding.

He grins at her and she grins back. Sprinkles always do the trick.

-~-

**Cheer a sick girl up... leave a review? :)**


End file.
